Field of the Invention. The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to wet/dry vacuum appliances, and more specifically, are related to easy access filter assemblies for use in association with wet/dry vacuum appliances.
Description of the Related Art. Vacuum appliances capable of picking up both wet and dry material, such as wet/dry vacuums, are often used in workshops, basements, and other environments where both wet and dry debris can accumulate. Wet/dry vacuum appliances conventionally consist of a collection canister or drum, typically mounted either on a dolly having wheels or casters, and a lid assembly which includes a power head within which a motor and impeller assembly is mounted. The motor and impeller assembly creates suction within the drum, such that debris and/or liquid are drawn into the drum through a flexible hose or the like attached to an air inlet. A filter within the drum prevents incoming solid debris from escaping from the drum while allowing filtered air to escape back into the surrounding environment. Any liquid drawn into the drum is typically diffused and accumulates on the bottom of the drum.
In typical operation, a user may desire to replace or clean the vacuum filter after extended periods of operation, or after specific uses (such as drywall dust collection), in order to maintain optimal vacuum efficiency. In a typical operation, the user would first remove the power head and the entire lid assembly by unlatching the lid assembly and removing it from the tub, thereby exposing the filter assembly. The user could then remove the filter assembly and either clean or replace the filter. Re-assembly would then be the reverse of this process. However, this method and system design can lead to several potential issues.
First, the user will often have to work one or more latches and then remove the heavy power head of the vacuum, which can become heavier depending upon the degree of solid debris contained on or within the filter itself Additionally, known wet/dry vacuum cleaners with hingable lid assemblies can potentially tip over, for example, or shift unexpectedly in location as the lid is hinged open, resulting in the vacuum cleaner tipping over due to uneven weight displacement. Third, while balancing the lid on the drum to keep the lid open during a filter change, the liquid or solid debris that has been collected by the wet/dry vacuum may be released into the environment. In sum, to replace the filter, a user may often have to work two latches, remove the heavy power head, open the lid, and while balancing the lid on the drum to keep the debris from dispersing into the surrounding environment in an unwanted manner, the user would have to remove filter plate and/or the filter cage stem nut in order to get the filter assembly off of the motor head or vacuum lid, whereafter the user must then dispose of the filter assembly or clean the filter itself appropriately. The present disclosure addresses these shortcomings associated with prior vacuum appliance system designs.
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to improved systems and methods for accessing and/or replacing a filter of a wet/dry vacuum appliance, as well as improved vacuum appliance filter assembies suitable for easy removal from the vacuum cleaner system itself